


The One

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Christmas present shopping, and thoughts to the future





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "shopping for and/or wrapping gifts" - I've put my own personal twist on this and I hope you guys like it!!

“Why do we have to go into town, we could've just bought our gifts online?” Nico sighed, taking a seat on the tram as he and Daniel travelled into Geneva, ready to buy the rest of the Christmas gifts for the year. They'd already bought the ones to send abroad, but the close family ones still needed to be bought and wrapped.

“Am I not allowed a day out in town with my boyfriend?” Dan just questioned back, quickly squeezing Nico's hand whilst giving the German an appreciative smile.

“I know, I know. I just worry what people are gonna think about us, it's not even been two days!” Nico replied, leaning back into Dan's hold slightly, trying to be less hesitant about public affection.

“We'll be fine love. For now just enjoy the tram ride into town, before we can do the last of the shopping!” Dan laughed back slightly before turning to face the windows again, waiting until the tram stopped so they could finally get the gifts.

It only took about five more minutes until the tram arrived on the main shopping street, people flooding out the doors almost instantly. Dan and Nico both took their time, slowly walking into the crisp afternoon air.

The snow still lingered on the ground from previous days, giving the air a bitter chill to it, an unfamiliar feeling for Daniel. Being born and raised in the warmer climates of Australia, he was used to afternoons at the beach, not afternoons in sub zero temperatures. He shivered slightly as he stepped off the tram, not quite used to the climate, and this didn't escape Nico's attention, who moved closer to Daniel, an arm around his waist to pull him close, helping him warm up in the process. 

They first made the trip to the large department store, which was rather hard to negotiate. Many people were already doing their shopping, filling the alleys of the shop to the brim, and the sections weren't obviously marked, leaving Dan and Nico a little lost. 

Eventually, they managed to leave the store with all the gifts needed, the rare book for Daniel's father tracked down and located. They knew they needed to make one more stop, Daniel wanting to treat his mother with some jewellery, the necklace she'd wanted for a while.

The jewellers they found was on a side street, away from all the tourist shops, but Daniel knew it stocked the necklace he wanted for Grace, so that was all that mattered. He asked the owner almost instantly for the item, and it was handed over soon afterwards, the velvet box clipped shut instantaneously. Nico in the meantime had started talking to another member of staff, giving Dan time to talk to the owner.

“I… I'm looking for something in here. You see that blonde guy there?” Dan said to the owner, pointing over to Nico for a split second. The shop owner nodded, letting Dan continue. “Well… I'm thinking about asking him to marry me. And I kinda need an engagement ring, and was wondering if you could help me find the one?” he quietly said out, trying to not say it loud enough for Nico to hear.

“I think I've got one that's perfect for the future Nico Ricciardo, and it's right here.” He was told, being walked over to a small cabinet. Behind the glass were 3 small rings glinting in the light. The shopkeeper presented Dan with the middle box, which was golden with a small glinting diamond in the middle. 

The look on Dan's face at the sight of the ring was pure adoration, he could already see it sitting proud on Nico's ring finger. He instantly took the ring and bought it, a hefty price tag but nonetheless worth every penny. It was the final gift he had to buy, and he knew that eventually he'd pop the question, so getting the ring seemed like the natural choice. 

Nico was still talking with the woman when Dan had purchased the ring box, not that Nico knew what he’d just bought. He was explaining to her what happened in Belgium when Dan came walking over, wrapping an arm around his waist briefly. Before leaving though, they did agree to photos with the woman, who knew she wouldn’t get another chance to take a photo with them. 

The snow had started to fall once they were back on the main shopping street, walking back to the tram stop. The white flakes hung in the air, some landing delicately on Dan’s dark curls, which made Nico smile with amusement. It was only a small thing, but even so, it made him realise, he was still hopelessly in love with Daniel. He reached down for the Australian’s hand as they walked the last few metres, the tanned skin a contrast to Nico’s own pale skin, the black ink of Daniel’s rose tattoo also a contrast.

On the way back to their home, Dan’s mind kept skipping back to the present he’d bought. It kept playing on his mind, the scenes of their wedding day, he could see it already. He could see Nico being walked down the aisle by his mother, glassy blue eyes as he said ‘I do’. He could see the honeymoon, lazy days away from the f1 circus just escaping the world and living. Daniel could see it all, and he wanted it all.

All he had to do was ask.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this! If you did, make sure to leave kudos & comment, it would mean a lot if you did!


End file.
